finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Edge Geraldine
Edge, born Edward Geraldine, is a player character in Final Fantasy IV. He is the prince of Eblan and a skilled Ninja. He is very brash and has an inflated ego, and flirts with women quite often. However, he is kind and has a strong sense of right and wrong, and defends his kingdom no matter what the price. Story ''Final Fantasy IV Edge is first seen battling Rubicante, the Archfiend of fire, in Eblan Cave. He is easily defeated by Rubicante. Cecil Harvey, Kain Highwind, Rosa Joanna Farrell, and Rydia witness this battle, and offer their help. However, Edge tells them that it is not their problem. Rydia then bursts into tears, after reflecting on all the pain and suffering Golbez has caused, killing Tellah, and supposedly killing Yang Fang Leiden and Cid Pollendina. Edge then agrees to join because he does not want to see Rydia, a "pretty girl," cry. Rosa then heals him, and Edge, after flirting with Rosa, officially joins the party. The party then enters the upper half of the Tower of Babil and find Edge's parents at the top, thought to have been murdered by Rubicante. However, they have been transformed into chimerae by Dr. Lugae, and attack the party. Edge brings them to their senses and watches in horror and disbelief as his parents commit suicide. Then, Rubicante appears and explains the chimeras' origin and scolds Edge for relying on rage for power. In response, Edge breaks out in anger, which brings out new powers that catch Rubicante's attention (specifically, Flood and Blitz). The party then fights and defeats Rubicante and enters the Crystal Room, where they fall back to the Underground and find a new airship, which Edge names the Falcon. Edge commandeers the ship granting the party a new vessel for air travel. The Falcon cannot fly over the lava, so the party heads back to the Dwarven Castle and visits King Giott, who says that it is time to defend the last Crystal in the Sealed Cave. He gives Cecil's party the key to opening the cave, which is the necklace of his daughter Luca. In order to get the Falcon to fly over the lava, Cecil heads for the hospital to find Cid recovering. Cid and Edge get into a fight, and Cid remodels the airship for the party so it can fly over the lava. He makes Edge, who is busy flirting with Rydia, help out as well. The party is then able to head for the Sealed Cavern and open it. They work their way to the bottom where they find the Crystal. However, they could not escape without defeating a wall which tries to crush the party. Even still, Golbez calls out to Kain, who becomes possessed by Golbez again, steals the Crystal and runs off. The party then heads back to the Upper World (after Cid attaches a drill to the head of the Falcon) and heads for Mysidia, where the Elder prays for something to help the party. That something is the Lunar Whale, the "Ship of Light from The Moon," which allows the party to fly to the Red Moon. On The Moon, the party finds a palace where a man named Fusoya sleeps. Fusoya wakes up and explains that Golbez was being controlled by a Lunarian named Zemus the entire time. He then tells the real reason why Golbez is gathering the Crystals. The Crystals are the key to activating the Giant of Babil which can grant wishes. Zemus wishes for the Earth to be destroyed, and he used Golbez to do it. The party returns to Earth with Fusoya. However, they are too late. The Giant of Babil has awakened, and began to go on its destructive spree. Cid, who was fully recovered, leads an army of leaders from all over the world, as well as friends of Cecil, to do battle with the Giant. They helped Cecil and his friends enter the Giant, and the party went towards the main computer, which, if destroyed, would stop the Giant. On the way, however, they had to do battle with the Four Fiends of Elements again. After winning that battle, the party headed for the CPU and defeated it. Afterward, an angry Golbez appeared, who was mad that his plans were thwarted. Fusoya knocked Golbez back to reality, and Cecil learned that Golbez was his brother. Fusoya and Golbez then headed to The Moon to fight Zemus, and Kain rejoined the party. Edge acted a bit cold towards Kain, however, saying that it was his fault the giant appeared in the first place. On the Lunar Whale, Cecil asked Rydia and Rosa to leave the ship, as he felt that it was too dangerous for them to go to The Moon. They sadly obliged, and Edge flirted with Rydia again in coercing her to leave. However, Rosa and Rydia stowed away and headed to The Moon anyway, and convinced Cecil that they should join. Rydia believed that they were all fighting for a common cause, and that she was the only Summoner left, and Rosa simply wanted to be with Cecil. Cecil agreed to have them on the team again. They eventually headed to the core of the Moon and watched Fusoya and Golbez defeat Zemus. However, the hatred that was possessing Zemus, Zeromus, jumped out and attacked the party. With help from old friends, they defeated Zeromus. In the ending, Edge takes the throne of Eblan and oversees the reconstruction because of the death of his parents. However, he still longs for Rydia. He later attends Cecil and Rosa's wedding, and pretends to ignore Rydia there. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Seventeen years after the events of ''Final Fantasy IV, Edge is seen helping Rydia to rebuild Mist. Overall, he seems to have become a far more mature individual, though he has his moments where immaturity may strike. During the attacks by the Mysterious Girl, Edge and the Eblan Four infiltrate the Tower of Babil to confront the villainess, only to be defeated. Not willing to give up, they jumped out of the Tower and onto the Falcon, where they find Rydia, Luca, and the Man in Black, all of whom Edge recognizes. Together they round up others to break the force field that was surrounding the Baron Castle. Edge visits Eblan Castle prior to this with the party, and finds it is under attack by Ifrit, who is mind-controlled by the Mysterious Girl. He attempts to fight Ifrit by himself, but Rubicante suddenly appears and intervenes. Edge and Rydia confront Rubicante, who teaches them both the Inferno Band, which they use to fight Ifrit and free him from the Mysterious Girl. At Baron they finally defeat the Mysterious Girl, who is revealed to have a dozen copies of herself. After that, they free Cecil from his possession. On the True Moon, the party faces various recreations of their former foes, who plead with the party to strike them down. This includes Rubicante, who Edge seems to make peace with after facing him off by himself. If he wins, he gains Rubicante's cloak, the Fire Scarf. They then stop the Creator, who was responsible for the Maenads, the true identity of the Mysterious Girls. The Maenads come to their senses as the Creator attempts to chase the party, and destroy him with a Meteor spell. Before dying, they ask Rydia to look after a young Maenad, saying it is all that remains of them. During the ending, Edge is last seen leaving Eblan for Mist, where Rydia is raising the Maenad and has named her Cuore. Leviathan and Asura also pay a visit. Asura reveals that it was Edge who invited them. Equipment and Stats Edge is a Ninja, allowing him to Dual Wield, and he can equip katanas, boomerangs and claws (though claws are exclusive to Yang in the DS remake). His armor consists of most lightweight armor and hats and limited heavy armor. He thus has high Speed and physical stats, but has low Defense, which can be easily exploited by his opponents. This is counteracted by his high physical evasion. Edge's equipment has expanded in The After Years. The most significant item is Rubicante's cloak, the Fire Scarf. It provides adequate Defense and can absorb all Fire-elemental attacks. He and the Eblan Four have a level cap of 40 in his chapter of The After Years. Abilities ''Final Fantasy IV'' Edge's abilities include Throw which allows him to throw weapons at his opponents for high damage, Steal which allows him to steal items from his opponents, and Ninjutsu which allows him to cast special Ninja spells. In the Game Boy Advance release, Edge gains the Hanzo Gloves for completing his Lunar Trial. The Hanzo Gloves upgrade Steal to Plunder. With Plunder, Edge will attack if he successfully steals. In all versions of the game but the DS release, Edge takes some damage if he fails to steal an item. Also in the DS release, Edge learns more Ninjutsu skills. ''The After Years'' In The After Years, Edge can still use Ninjutsu techniques and Throw weapons, and his Ninjutsu skills are expanded from Final Fantasy IV. He can also use the Mug (Smash & Grab in the WiiWare version) ability to damage enemies and steal items from them. |width="50%" valign="top"| |} Edge can use the following Band abilities: *'Broken Heart': Edge (Attack) + Rydia (Attack, Bow) *'Inferno': Edge + Rydia (Event) *'Oboro Trap': Edge + Yang (Event) *'Wild Moon': Edge (Attack) + Tsukinowa (Attack) *'Blazing Moon Ring': Edge (Ninjutsu) + Gekkou (Shuriken) *'Frozen Moon Dance': Edge (Ninjutsu) + Izayoi (Ninjutsu) *'Gale Twin Break': Edge (Ninjutsu) + Zangetsu (Human Kite) *'Mirage Dive': Edge (Attack) + Kain (Jump) *'Flare Tornado': Edge (Ninjutsu) + Rydia (Black Magic) + Luca (Big Throw) *'King's Quad': Edge (Attack) + Yang (Attack) + Cecil (Attack) + Edward (Bardsong) *'Final Fantasy': Cecil (Fight) + Rosa (White Magic) + Kain (Jump) + Rydia (Black Magic) + Edge (Throw) *'Ultimate Art: Advent of the Phoenix': Edge (Mug) + Gekkou (Shuriken) + Zangetsu (Human Kite) + Tsukinowa (Steal) + Izayoi (Illusions) Musical themes '' opening.]] It is uncertain if Edge has an official theme, but the song "Hello, Cid!" is often played in moments where Edge is the spotlight character. However, during Edge's Lunar Trial in Final Fantasy IV's port for the Game Boy Advance, the city of Troia's theme, "Troian Beauty", is played which could hint that that song may be his theme, due to the fact that during the other character's Lunar Trials all of their themes were being played. Non-Final Fantasy Appearances Virtual World Users in Square-Enix Members Virtual World community can make their character appear as Edge. ''Lord of Vermilion II'' Edge appears as a card and summonable creature in the sequel to Lord of Vermilion, along with Kain Highwind, Rydia, and Golbez, as part of a special cross promotion. Gallery Trivia *The in Square's series (directed by Takashi Tokita) features parodies of Final Fantasy IV characters, where some of the playable generals are named after them. Character names include Rydia, Kain and Edge. Category:Final Fantasy IV Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Player Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Kings